furfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
The V-100
The V-100 is the second level in Viggo A Gogo. It takes place inside Viggo's submarine. The main objective here is to destroy the submarine by launching the torpedo hidden inside it. Like the rest of the levels, there are no babies needed to be rescued here. There are also two mini games, of which their completion is vital. When completed, the exit opens up in the area where the H.M.S. Viggolina is stored. Description The V-100 begins on the outside of the submarine. The player must work their way up to the top of the submarine's sail where the hatch is located. The player must make it to the hatch before the submarine submerges, while also being fired upon by two turrets. Once inside, the player will come across a small briefing room where General Viggo explains the superiority of the V-100, right down to the vessel being only capable of being damaged by something as superior as itself. As the player progresses, they will find themselves in a large area, containing the H.M.S. Viggolina, as well as three doors. Two of these doors lead to the torpedo rooms, one being inoperable until the correct codes are obtained and another containing a beaver. Entering the torpedo tube the beaver was in, will eventually lead the player to the control room for the V-100. Other areas in the V-100 include a kitchen with a walk-in freezer and a rideable dumbwaiter. There is also another room containing another set of controls for the submarine, with the input being different. Another room in the V-100 is a control room with a safe, as well as two locks. You will need to clear the Proximity Alert and do some Sonar Steering along the way. Once the codes are obtained, the player will be able to fire a torpedo directly at the submarine's propellers, crippling the vessel. Viggo will then inform the player that he shall finally deal with them himself, and proceeds to guide the V-100 into his Secret Island. If you return to the level later (such as to collect tokens) an exit will appear in the carrier room/dock on the side opposite to the initial room entrance. The exit is only available if you've finished the level at least once. Key Items *First Mate's Key *Captain's Key *Torpedo Launch Codes Enemies *Blue Bears *Brown Bears *Polar Bears *Panda Bears (Viggo's Revenge only) *Peacocks *Crocodiles *Shrimps (4|2) *Armadillos (2) *Chameleons (3) Weapons *Pistol *Submachine Gun *Heavy Machine Gun *Shotgun Ammo *Bullets *Shells *Grenades *Rockets *Energy *Thermal Telepoints *Roofus (1) *Juliette (1) *Bungalow (1) *Rico (2) Trivia *A beaver can be found inside one of the torpedos. It is unknown exactly how he got on board. *In the PS2 version, after exploring the entire submarine, when you return to the area where the H.M.S. Viggolina is being held, some bears will respawn around the area. Also, after eliminating all bears where the beaver is, the area outside the door will be swarmed with infinitely respawning Brown Bears. *Interestingly, if one were to jump into the dock/hanger where the H.M.S. Viggolina is held, they will notice that the carrier has no propeller begging the question how it moves. This is possibly an oversight. Gallery Glitches & Errors ''Click for a list of game glitches and general errors in '' Category:Viggo A Gogo Levels Category:Levels